Random Days with our Beloved ToD 1 & 2 Characters
by Lexira84
Summary: I pick a character then I do a short story in their perspective. Sorry, no Reala chapter. Ever...
1. Good Morning Stahn!

I hope you like it!

**Swordian speech**

_Thinking_

_**Random Days in the Lives of Tales of Destiny Characters**_

**_Stahn's P.O.V._**

"He's _always_ like this in the morning!"a voicefumed.

"I say that I shock him awake!" someone said eagerly.

"Stahn? Stahn, get up!" somebody pleaded.

"mmphfizzlebiziht…" I mumbled.

"…" they all said.

"**What was that, Rutee?"**

"Good question, Atwight…"

"Can I shock him now?"

_Shock…?_ _Shock… equals pain… pain… is bad…_

"NO! No, I'm up!" I sat bolt upright and looked around wildly. "Augh, pitoo" some hair had gotten in my mouth. _What?_ It happens!

"Damn, I haven't used this thing in a while…" Leon sighed.

"Really? Good! You've made progress!" Rutee joked.

"…" Leon pulled out the remote and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

_Dang, he looks so cool when he does that. Why don't _I _look cool when I do that? Not fair..._

"Thank you for giving me a reason…" He pressed the button.

BZZT! Rutee fell over. Stahn watched the steam waft from Rutee.

"That'll teach you." Leon pocketed his remote. "Remember, fools, I still have this!"

Mary walked in the room. "Hey, what smells so good?" Mary grinned. Philia pointed at Rutee. Mary grimaced, "oh… you alright, Rutee?"

"……ow"

"I see…"

I tried to change the subject, "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"First of all, technically it's _my _room since it's _my_ house." Leon started to ramble.

"I thought it was Hugo's…"

"Don't make me shock you, Philia."

Philia started to sweat."I'm sorry! I'll be quiet!"

_You know… he never warns Rutee or me… Has he ever even shocked her?_

"**Hey, Chaltier, don't let your master talk to my mistress that way!"**

"**Clemente, you know _very_ well that I have no say in what the young master says!"**

"**Both of you, SHUT UP! No one cares!"**

"**YOU shut up, Dymlos!" **

The swordians continued to shout at each other until Mary put them all outside of the room. They still were arguing, but now they couldn't hear them… as well as they could before, anyway…

"Rutee, are you ok now?" I asked. She nodded. "Then, why did you come into… _this particular_" I made little quotation marks with my hands "room?"

"To wake you up, country zombie boy!"

"I'm not a _zombie_!"

"What WAS that anyway? The 'mmphfizzlebiziht…'?" Philia wondered aloud.

"I'll bet it was 'braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnsss'" Rutee sniggered.

Leon rolled his eyes."Wow, how original."

"Can YOU come up with something BETTER! HUH? CAN YA!" Rutee's arms were flailing.

"DAMN STRAIGHT, I CAN!"

Philia shook her head, "I swear, they bicker as if they were brother and sister…"

Leon froze. Rutee turned on Philia, an anger mark on her forehead. "BROTHER AND SISTER! I COULDN'T _IMAGINE_ HAVING THIS _IDIOT_ AS MY BROTHER!" Rutee turned to Leon to see his reaction, but he was quiet.

_Wonder why… maybe he's just shocked at the idea…_

Rutee tried again, "L-LEON!" She pelted random insults at him. They didn't work. Rutee was a little concerned that Leon wasn't yelling at her, well, they all were.

"Leon?" Philia started, "Are you ok?"

Leon looked up at her, "What?" His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

_Wow, I _can't_ believe how short Leon is..._

"Well… you weren't yelling at Rutee… and…"

"So, just because I'm not yelling at her, that means that something's wrong with me!"

"Y-yeah… I mean, no! No, of course not--"

"SHUT UP!" Leon stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

No one said a word, at least, for a while. Mary broke the silence, "Philia, why don't you go and check up on him?"

"O… okay." And with that she rushed out of my… _this particular_ room.

"You know," I began "I haven't even gotten out of my pajamas this whoooole time…" Rutee looked at me funny.

"You didn't have to tell us this…" she said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, if YOU GUYS hadn't been in here the whole time, maybe I would've been able to change!" I snapped back at her.

"… are those cowboys on your pajamas?" Mary asked

_I can't believe I decided to wear those the night before… _

"No…"

"They ARE!" Ruteegiggled "You have COWBOY PAJAMAS!" she continued to giggle until…

Mary added, "don't you have Hello Kitty pajamas, Rutee?"

"… I'll shut up now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

YAY! Finished! The first chapter, at least. This story is going to be in different character's perspectives. Like, what _really_ goes on in their heads. Or, whatever randomcomment I don't want to make them say.First off is, of course you already know this, Stahn! Next is… whoever I feel like! R&R if you feel like it.


	2. Philia's Random Thoughts

**Swordians**

_Thinking_

Ok, now, I'm used to calling Karyl Johnny, so I'm gonna call him Johnny. Deal with it.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_I wonder why Leon acts the way he does… Bad childhood perhaps? Or maybe he was just born a git…_ I pondered this as we walked around aimlessly in a random dungeon.

"Philia! Keep up!" Leon yelled at me.

_He's so impatient! I'm not even three feet behind everyone else!_

"I'm sorry! I'll keep up!" I shout and run up next to him. He seemed satisfied with that.

"Hey look, monsters!" Stahn pointed.

_I hate to see how his children are going to turn out… _(Heheh, Kyle's pretty dumb too! XD)

"Thank you, Captain Obvious…" Johnny said fingering his mandolin.

"My name's Stahn…"

_I feel sorry for his children… at ten years old they'll be smarter then he is…_ (Nooooope! XD)

"Are we going to fight them or just _stand_ here?" Rutee taunted as she ran up to the monsters, not that she can do much anyway.

I cast spells, Leon ran right up to the monsters and attacked, Stahn made sure that Rutee wasn't interrupted as she were healing us, Garr stood there _completely_ unhelpful without his swordian, Chelsea shot arrows this way and that, Mary fought as she should, and Johnny sang…

_Is his singing _that _terrible?_

After the fight we wandered on.

"Why do monsters have money and gels with them?" I ask. "I understand the lens part, but why money? And even weapons sometimes…"

No one said anything for a minute.

"Don't ask meaningless questions!" Leon snapped at me.

"Oh-HOH! So, you _don't_ know the answer, Brat?" Rutee teased Leon.

_Why does she do that? Does she just want attention? Or does she _like _getting shocked?_

"Be quiet, fool, and I suppose _you_ know why!"

_I was only asking a question… why does it have to turn into a fight?_

"Of course, _I_ don't know! But, you should, Mr. Thinks-he's-better-and-smarter-than-us!"

Before the fight could escalate to remote usage there was a, "THAT'S WONDERFUL, LEADER!" followed by laughter over to the right.

"Maybe they know the way out!" Stahn said cheerfully.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight… _They'll_ know where we're supposed to be going…" Leon sighed and followed Stahn.

_I just noticed that Garr and Chelsea were being awfully quiet._

I turned around. "Garr? Chelsea? You alright? You're not talking much…"

Chelsea was clinging to Garr's arm. Garr looked uncomfortable. Chelsea was looking very happy, though.

_Doesn't Chelsea know that she's about ten years younger than he is?_ I looked at Leon. _At least she _acts _young…_

We came upon the Black Wing. Millie started to inch over to Stahn. Stahn tried to get away from her… andhe made it to the wall. Rutee was furious.

"YOU! GET OFF 'IM!" Rutee screamed as she ran over to Stahn.

"Hm?" Millie stopped trying to seduce Stahn for a minute. "Oh? Is he yours?"

Stahn looked confused over the attention he was getting.

Rutee choked, "_Mine_? Who would want a stupid country boy!"

"Then he's up for grabs?"

"… I call him!"

Leon looked disturbed, Garr wasn't paying attention because he found this the perfect opportunity to pry Chelsea off, Chelsea was watching closely, Johnny was playing with his hat (I would if I was a Johnny) completely uninterested, Grid was gloating, Jon was praising Grid, Mary had gotten an ice cream cone from… somewhere…

_Where'd she get that…?_

And I was watching everyone else.

Millie walked back over to Grid and Jon and they left the way we came.

"Hey, Rutee, what did you mean when you said that you called me?" Stahn asked genuinely curious.

"NOTHING!" And with that, Rutee stormed off.

"Women are weird…" Stahn said to himself rather loudly.

Before the other males could agree, Rutee was back shouting, "YOU STEREOTYPING COUNTRYBOY! WHY I OUTTA--!"

"**My, Atwight, your mistress certainly has a hot temper…"**

"**And I suppose having a calm idiot is better, Dymlos?"**

And it continued on like this for a while until Leon got out his remote and…

BZZZT! They both hit the ground, hard.

"Will you two _please_ shut up!" Leon said putting away his remote.

"I mean, really!" Mary contributed.

Chelsea was trying to get a hold of Garr again, but he kept on moving his arms.

"Garrrrrr! Hold still!" Chelsea whined. When he wouldn't she gave up with a, "phooey!" Honestly, do you expect anything more?

"Can we get going now? I'm hungry…" I complained, and I hardly _ever_ complain… _What?_ I was _really_ hungry!

"… HEY! I'm not an idiot, Atwight!"

There was silence. Then, "**You just noticed, Stahn? Dymlos, you're master truly _is_ a fool."**

"**Yeah, I know…"**

"Let's GO already!" Leon fumed at the group. "I want to get OUT of here!"

_Wait, _I _was the one complaining…_

"Why don't we go… left!" Stahn said pointing to the right.

"Sure…" I said sweatdropping "let's go left."

We walked "left" for some time.

_My feet hurt…_

But, soon, there was… LIGHT!

"AUGH! IT BURNS!" Leon shielded his eyes with his cape.

"Zombie!" Stahn accused.

"No, Vampire!" Rutee shouted.

Leon flushed. "I'm HUMAN, DAMN YOU!"

My glasses flashed in the sunlight. "Of course you're human, Leon, don't let what they say get to you… They'll only do it more!"

"ZOMBIE!"

"VAMPIRE!"

"ZOMBIE!"

"VAMPIRE!"

"ZOMBIE!"

"VAMPIRE!"

"Mummy!"

Stahn and Rutee turned to look at Mary.

"Sorry… I just wanted to help…"

I took my glasses off. "Come on, you guys, there's food waiting!"

"FOOD?" Stahn turned grinning. "I want food!"

Leon looked at me for a minute as if seeing me for the first time.

"I've never seen you without your glasses…" He said in what seemed like awe. (Quiet, peasants, he doesn't pay attention after battles!)

"Oh? Is it that shocking?" I asked casually.

He made an odd noise then he flushed. "No! Of course not! Let's get going!" He led the way toward Hugo's mansion.

_And Stahn thinks _women _are weird…_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

End of Philia's chapter! Heheh, Philia is quite different when she's thinking, eh? I like Philia, if you couldn't already tell. Sorry about Chelsea, I never got her so I don't know much about her… sigh


	3. Leon's Snow Day

**Swordian speech**

_Thinking_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I wonder if Marian can see the snow right now… _

Phandaria… It was, of course, snowing and the group was wandering about looking for something to do.

"Leon? Hey, SLACKER!" Rutee yelled at me from a little ways away.

She snapped me out of my thoughts. "HEY! I do more than _you_ do in a day than you could ever hope to do in a year!" I rushed up to give her a piece of my mind. "And, furthermore--"

"Rutee, aren't you cold in that outfit?" Philia asked _completely_ out of the blue.

Rutee looked down at her clothes. "You know, I hadn't thought about until now…" she started to shiver, "thanks a _lot_, Philia!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Philia stammered.

_Aren't the other girls cold, too? Well, other than Philia… Maybe they just learn to deal with it… Hm… What would Philia look like in that type of outfit? Her hair down… glasses off…_

_Must think of something else! Something repulsive! Hm… Stahn's hair! Ew…_ (WHAT? It's funky!)

After that little… "adventure"… we continued to try and find something to do…

Suddenly, Stahn reached down and grabbed some snow. He packed it into a ball and, when Rutee wasn't looking, pelted it at her!

_Audible gasp! … I mean, HA!_

Everyone was quiet. Rutee brushed off the snow. We all watched her as she bent down, grabbed some snow, and threw it at Stahn.

Next thing I knew, it was an "every man for himself" type of snowball fight. _My_ kind of snowball fight. Well, any my kind of fightfor any fight, really…

I threw all I could at Rutee and Stahn. Rutee was trying to get me back, but I was attacking in rapid succession so she didn't have a chance to. Stahn just threw one at everybody. Oh, he's so thoughtful! Blech! Chelsea used Garr as a fort as she threw her collection of snowballs. Philia tried to hit anyone she could, but was unsuccessful. Johnny was using his mandolin as a bat to pack some extra force into his snowballs. Mary was trying to hit Chelsea, since she had a fort and that is CHEATING!

Stahn hurled a snowball at Philia. She reacted by covered her head with her hands and squeaked a bit. But, right when the snowball was about to hit her, I rushed up, caught the snowball, turned around, and flung it at Stahn. (Sorry, I just HAD to put that in! XD Sakakiiiii!)

_Wait, _why _did I do that?_

Stahn fell to the ground. It seems that I had packed more force into that snowball than I knew… "Ow…"

"Wow, that was cool!" Chelsea squealed.

Rutee looked at Stahn for a while, then shouted "SNOW FORTS! SEPRATE TEAMS! Pick yer teams, guys!"

"No ice magic, though, Rutee!" Philia pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, alright!"

"Who're the captains?" Mary asked.

"Hm… Leon and Stahn!" Rutee decided.

Stahn got up from the snow after hearing his name. "Ok! I call… Rutee! And--!"

"My pick next! That's how it goes!"

_Or so I hear, I never really played with many other children…_

"I pick… uh…"

I looked over at Philia. She was looking at me with wide eyes.

_I bet she's never been picked first for sports before…_

"Philia! You're with me!" I pointed at her then over to the spot next to me.

"Yeah, ok!" She trotted over to my side.

"My turn!" Stahn said happily. "Hm… how about… Garr!"

Garr walked over to Stahn. Chelsea looked abandoned. "GARRRR! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Garr looked pleased to be away from Chelsea.

_I can't blame him. At least _I _don't have any fangirls…_ (Riiiiiiiiiiight, you keep on thinking' that, three-names-boy!)

"Alright, my turn then!" I looked around. "Hm… Mary!"

Garr looked disappointed.

Mary was looking up at the sky. It seemed like something was troubling her…

_Meh, she _always _gets like this around snow…_

"MARY!" I yelled slightly louder.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

I sighed. "You're on _my_ team!"

"Team?"

"Yes, my team. For the snowball fight."

She had a blank look on her face for quite some time, but finally sheknew what I was talking about. "Ok!"

Stahn's turn. " I pick… Johnny!"

Chelsea was furious. "NO! YOU PICK _ME_ NEXT! I STAY WITH GARR!"

"But I want Johnny…"

"Yes, my mandolin is worth more than your bow!" Johnny taunted.

"Uh, my turn!" I jumped in before Chelsea could go ballistic. "Well… Chelsea is the only one left, so… Chelsea."

Chelsea looked close to tears. "But, but!"

I tuned her out. I was already trying to formulate a strategy.

_Chelsea has good aim, Mary is strong, and Philia… well… Philia can make the snowballs… Wait, how did I end up with only girls?_ (A very good question, three-names, but it just happened that way! Seriously!)

"Chelsea!" I barked since she was _still_ complaining. "Be quiet and help Philia and Mary build the fort!" Not that they were actually building the fort. Noooo, they weren't doing ANYTHING productive.

"Phooey!" But, she did as she was told.

We eventually had the fort built and it was… um…

_Well, it'll support _any _attack from _those _fools!_

"Are you guys done _yet_!" Rutee demanded.

"Yes, but the question is, are _you_ done yet!" I retorted.

"**What the heck are they doing, Chaltier?"**

"**I don't know, Clemente, but be quiet."**

"**Don't you tell _me _to be quiet!"**

"Be quiet, Clemente." Philia chided.

"**Yes, mistress…"**

"Five…" Stahn started to count down.

Philia's glasses flashed as she pushed them up her nose.

"Four…"

Chelsea eyed the competition and chose her target.

"Three…"

Mary's grip tightened around a snowball.

"Two…"

I pushed my hair back and locked on to my victim.

"Um… one? It _is_ one, right?"

The battle started.

Mary and Chelsea where unrelentingly hurling their snowballs at their chosen marks. Philia continued to make snowballs and, when there was a surplus, would try her hand at throwing them. She only made one hit… My prey was Rutee, Mary's was Garr, and Chelsea's was Stahn. We had picked our targets on our own.

On the other team Stahn was pelting snowballs in our general direction. He never has such great aim. Rutee, on the other hand, had pretty good aim and made several hits. Garr gave snowballs to Johnny sohe could use his mandolin to hit them harder.

_That's cheating!_

Anyway, after many spectators had gathered and the snow around us was, surprisingly, diminished we called a truce.

Both sides were beaten pretty badly. Well… soaking wet, cold, and tired…

"Let's rest for a minute…" Chelsea panted.

The spectators wandered off in a disappointed huff.

"Let's go to a restaurant!" Philia proposed.

"Food? And warmth?" Stahn was more than happy to pay good gald for that!

"Let's go!" (ARGH! HAROLD SPEAK!)Mary yelled and ran towards the nearest building.

"Achoo!" Rutee sneezed.

We all stared. Even Mary paused as she advanced to civilization.

"Are you ok, Rutee? You sick?" Stahnwas concerned.

"I'm fine!" Rutee looked stubborn until she sneezed again.

"Here, let me take you to the Inn to get some rest and we can meet up with the group later!" Stahn grabbed her arm and led her towards the Inn.

"We can go now, right?" Mary shouted from fifteen feet away.

"…yes…" I replied.

We started looking around for a restaurant. As I was looking I spotted something in a shop window.

_It looks like a skull of a lizard or a bird… with… feathers coming out of it? Huh… How odd…_

"Leon! What are you doing? Come on!" Philia yelled at me.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course! Coming!" I ran up next her and we continued to look for place to eat.

"Hey, this place looks good!" Johnny declared, "Misc. Restaurant Number 79!"

"… Catchy name" Garr said.

We went inside. A sever lady (whatever they're called) came and showed us our table. After a minute or so our waitress came to the table.

"Hello! I am Meredy!" the purple haired woman spoke slowly.

_She must be a foreigner…_

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Milk." Philia answered.

"Water." I replied not really caring.

"A vanilla milkshake!" Mary said enthusiastically.

"Water…" Garr looked uncertain.

"Chocolate milk!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Coffee." Johnny said all mature-like.

Meredy wrote our orders down and then repeated them. "You bet!" and with that, she wandered off.

Chelsea asked, "what was that thing on her forehead?"

"Fashion accessory?" Garr guessed.

"Maybe something religious?" Philia contributed.

"Her skin was dark, too… She must not be from around here." Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah, she seemed to have trouble speaking…" I added.

"Hm…" we collectively muttered.

She came back with our drinks. "Here you are! Have you decided what you'll have to eat?"

We gave our orders and she rushed away to fill them.

There weren't many people in this restaurant, so we soon saw our lunch coming towards us, but it was a different waitress.

"I'm sorry, Meredy left early! I'll be yourwaitress from now on. My name's Farah!" A girl with short green hair said. "Here you are! Your orders!" She handed us our food while she spoke. When she left we started talking about her.

"--not a foreigner--"

"--was pretty--"

"--had a ribbon around--"

"--wonder why--"

"--relative of yours, Philia?"

_Hm… she_ does _look like Philia somewhat._

"Can we just be quiet and EAT?" I growled.

Apparently, we couldn't, so I had to deal with their stupid questions the whole time.

When she passed by again, we were almost done with our meal.

"Did you like everything?"

"Yes, it was very nice!" Philia beamed

"Can we have the check, please?" I needed to know how much this was going to cost.

"Yeah! No problem!" she said and she ambled over to the counter. I noticed that she stpped to talk to a red haired cook. (RID!)

"Who's gonna pay the bill?" Mary asked randomly.

All eyes were suddenly on me.

"Me? Just because my _father_ has a lot of money, doesn't mean that _I_ do!" I protested.

"Yes it does! I mean, _I_ have a lot of money!" Johnny proclaimed.

"_You_ pay it then!"

"_Me_?"

"Why don't you just split the bill?" Philia tried to help.

"I think that the guys should pay! Split it three ways, you know…" Chelsea added.

"Why shouldn't the girls pay any?" Garr asked.

"Because… you're taking _us_ out to lunch! Girls don't take guys out to lunch!"

It was quiet.

I sighed, "fine…"

"Yeah, alright!" Johnny agreed.

"Sure…" Garr submitted.

"Here's your check!" Farah popped up suddenly.

"Ah… yes, thank you." I looked at it.

_Meh, not that much._

Afterwe had figured out how we could split the amount into three evenly we paid the bill and walked outside.

"Now what?" Johnny was bored, apparently. That's just like him.

"Let's go to the Inn and see how Stahn and Rutee are doing!" Mary proposed.

There was a murmur of agreement and we headed towards the Inn. Mary at the front, Chelsea and Garr next, then Johnny, then Philia and me.

"Wait…" Mary started, "_which_ Inn?" Mary turned to look at the rest of us.

"I didn't think to ask when they left..." Garr admitted.

_Damn…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

P84: I hoped you liked it! I'm not very good with angst and stuff like that so, I didn't really get into Three-names' character… oh well…

Three-names: What's this "three-names" business? I'm _Leon_!

P84: But, you're also Emilio and Judas!

Three-names: Judas?

P84: You'll get it later! The you'll look back and be glad that Kyle didn't name you Timmy!

Three-names: Yeah… whatever…

P84: HA! I PUT MEREDY IN THERE! I can imagine her to be a waitress for whatever reason… I think she's like doing that… Farah, too… you see I played ToE before I played ToD.

Meredy: You bet!

P84: I'm very glad that you people like my fanfic. Well, I only know that Shai-shai likes it, but no one said that they hated it! Yay!


	4. Rutee's Day Out

**Swordians**

_Thinking_

Sorry, I wasn't really paying THAT close attention to this scene so, it's a bit off.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Rutee! Rutee! Ice cream!" Mary shouted as she ran to the concision stand.

"MARY! We're following Stahn! Stay focused!" I yelled at her.

_Man, she can be such a ditz sometimes…_

"But, WHY are we following Stahn?" Mary turned to face me with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Because… um… because I _said_ so! (Rutee's been hanging around children for TOO LONG) Now, come on, they're getting away!" I ran off in the direction Stahn and Ilene went. Mary sighed and followed.

_Why the hell would ANYONE want to walk around with STAHN? That stupid country boy! … Why didn't they invite me along? Then I could push Ilene off a bridge… and Stahn and I could-- _

BOOOONG!

I ran head first into a pole and fell to the ground. Yeah, ow. Mary caught up with me.

"Rutee! What happened?" She looked concerned.

"I hit… a pole…" I said slowly.

"… Oh, is THAT all? I do that all the time!"

"I'm sure you do." I mumble as I get up.

I looked left and right then left again. "Ah! There they are!" I had found them!

"Shouldn't we just leave them alone? I mean, come ON Rutee! It's not like they're going on a DATE or something…"

I glared at her.

"Hey… you're not jealous, are you Rutee?"

_Ooooooh, now she's done it._

"I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

People stopped to stare, luckily Stahn and Ilene didn't hear.

I didn't notice the people, I was busy looking for Stahn and that woman…

_Dammit, they got away!_

I turned and briskly walked towards the direction I saw them heading. Mary, ever so faithful, walked with me.

"Speaking of which…" Mary started.

"Speaking of _what_?"

Mary didn't answer. She turned her head upwards to look at the sky and started yelling, "YOU! YEAH, YOU! I SEE YOU UP THERE! GO OUTSIDE! DON'T STAY INSIDE ALL DAY PLAYING GAMES! GO OUTSIDE!"

**"Is you're friend alright, Rutee?"** Atwight asked.

"Got no clue…" I shook my head.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mary had turned her attention back to me. "They need to make friends, not play video games all day!"

"Why did you do that? Who were you talking to? People are staring…"

"You don't know? Them! Those people!"

I stared at her blankly.

"Always watching…"

"Watching what?"

"Us…

"Who are these people?"

"Um… well… gods, I suppose."

I raised an eyebrow. "And these gods needs to go outside and make friends?" (XD)

"Yes."

"Alrighty then…"

_This isn't the time to be discussing whether gods should go outside or not. I need to find them! _

……

_AHA!_

They were heading towards the arena. They got tickets… damn…

"Mary, do you have money with you?"

"Hm? No, I spent it all on ice cream!" she beamed.

"What's with you and ice cream?"

"It's hot out today…"

"Well, there's nothing to do but wait…" I sighed.

_Why me?_

"Let's go and look at the mansions!" Mary looked ecstatic.

"…why?"

"Because we'll never own one, duh!"

"…right."

So, we headed towards the center of town. We were passing by some stores when I saw Leon sneaking out of that grocery store.

He was holding a small package. The cover was see-through, but he was carrying it in a way so no one could see it.

"Leon?"

Leon gave a start. "What do _you _want?"

"Just wanted to say hi, geeze." I scoffed.

"Well, since you've accomplished your goal, you'll leave me alone now, yes?"

"Whatcha got there?" Mary said conversationally.

"NOTHING that concerns you!"

"Lemme see!" I grabbed it from him.

Mary peered over my shoulder. "What is it? What is it?"

"Give it BACK!" Leon roared at me.

"Flan?" I looked up at Leon. "You're this worked up over FLAN?" I snickered.

Leon growled. "Can I have it BACK, now?"

"Yeah, sure." I tossed it to him.

He caught it with ease and dashed off with it.

Mary waved at him as he ran.

"I guess even stuck-up brats like dessert…" I mumbled.

"Hey, Rutee… Is that Stahn?"

_AUGH! I forgot why I was here! _

"C'mon Mary!" I sprinted off towards Stahn and that stupid Ilene.

"Ruteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wait for meeee!"

They were at that place looking over the ocean. (I forgot what it's called! -.-;;;)

I was walking up to them when I knocked into some kid.

"HEY! You! Big stupid lady!" the kid yelled at me.

"AH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?"

"Rutee, what's wrong? Aw! What a cute little boy!" Mary squealed.

"I'M A GIRL!" the she-brat screamed.

I looked at her. She was wearing some oversized novelty pirate hat. She was very tan and had a big… thing on her forehead. (Boy, I love Chat. Best pirate EVER!)

"Yeah, ok, I don't care. Look, I'm _so sorry_ I knocked into you. Now, leave me be, I have important adult matters to look into!"

"…behind a tree?" Mary and she-brat asked at the same time.

"Yes, behind a tree."

_Damn, is today "Brats Bother Rutee" day?_

"Well, I have important pirate matters too! So, I'll leave you alone, but if you knock into me EVER AGAIN you'll get yours!" and with that, she dashed off.

"Freak." I said under my breath.

Mary had a blank smile on her face. "Did she say that she was a pirate?"

I went to my tree to see if they were still there because they SO didn't hear the commotion over here.

"They're gone, just so you know." Mary pointed out.

"…thanks."

And we continued on our MERRY way! (Heh, I just realized… MARY way… XD)

"I swear if I don't get a hold of them soon, I'm gonna kill someone…" I growled.

"Boy, I hate when that happens…" Mary wasn't really listening.

And then, a flash of yellow. Who else could it POSSIBLY be? Who else has long blonde spiky hair? ... no one elsethat _I_ know of...

"Hey, Rutee!" Stahn the blonde-man said.

"Stahn…?"

"Rutee! It's Stahn!" Mary exclaimed.

"I've been looking for you!" I pointed accusingly at him.

"Why?" Stahn and Mary asked at the same time.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because… I want to talk to you…"

"Oh? About what?"

"Stuff."

Mary looked confused, "that's not what you said earlier…"

"How long have you guys been lookin' for me?"

"Ever since you--" I cut Mary off before she could reveal that I actually CARED that he left me and went with Ilene. Er… left the mansion and took a walk.

"Just right now. Not long, not long at all." I tried to convince him.

"Good, then you didn't have to wait!" Stahn beamed, "let's go back to Ilene's mansion!"

"Yeah, alright." I agreed.

"I've been waiting for SOMEONE to say that for a long time!" Mary jumped about grinning.

We were walking towards the mansion when I broke the silence, "Hey Stahn?"

"Yeah?"

"Got 'ny money?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go and get some ice cream."

I waited for Mary's reaction.

"YEAH!"

"Woah... ok" Stahn looked dumbfounded.

I grinned and we wandered off to get ice cream.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

P84: I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Sooooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Leon: No you're not.

P84: … be quiet. Now, I've been thinkin' and I'm gonna do a chapter for Garr and then I'll do the ToD2 characters! YAY FOR HAROLD!

Harold: HA! I'm better than the rest!

P84: Yeah, she's my favorite. I like them all, but Harold just rocks.

Loni: NO! _I_ rock!

P84: You don't, deal with it. Doncha think that Loni looks kinda like Garr's kid? Oh, and if you reviewers have any questions to ask me, ASK THEM! Even if you think the qeustion is stupid ask anyway! Like this:

Red Flutterby Reviewer:You know Azumanga Daioh? YOU KNOW AZUMANGA DAIOH?

P84: Yes. Yes I do. And, Mary is Osaka. Philia is Chiyosuke! And Tomo can be Stahn while Rutee is Yomi... I guess... Leon is TOTALLY Sakaki. Chelsea can be Kagura and Garr can explode.

See? Easy!


	5. Garr's Trip to the Beach!

**Swordians**

_Thinking_

Oh yeah! Garr's turn! Dude… he's so boring… Oh yeah, Johnny ain't here this chapter, but it'snot likeyou _cared_ or anything.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Shut UP!"

"I'll _KILL YOU_, BRAT!"

I was peacefully sleeping when two doors down the hotel hallway I heard the pointless arguing of my comrades.

_Damn them._

I got up and got dressed. Then I wandered into the bathroom to brush my hair.

_If I don't do it _just_ right, the slightest breeze won't go through my hair._ (His hair wiggles at the end of battle _why_ exactly?)

"Don't be stupid! We can't do that!"

"Please, calm down you guys!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, I'm done arguing."

BZZZT

_I think he just likes pressing the button._ (Who wouldn't? Buttons are MEANT to be pushed!) _He's like a child! If he starts to lose at a game, he says, "I don't wanna play anymore!" Or, in this case, shocks people._

"Good morning." I said to no one in particular.

"Oh, good morning Garr!" Philia replied politely.

I looked around. Rutee was a sizzling heap on the floor, Stahn was staring at Rutee, Leon was just standing there, Philia had turned her attention on Rutee and was trying to help her, Chelsea wasn't there…

_Yes!_

And neither was Mary.

_Sigh…_

"Why were you arguing?" I asked them.

They stared at me dumbfounded.

"Um…" Stahn started.

"I don't know, but Rutee was being stupid." Leon huffed.

"One of these days, Leon. One of these days…" Rutee mumbled from the floor.

"I didn't pay attention to what they were arguing about, I just tried to stop it!" Philia said with her hands clasped together. (Think of Tohru.)

_You'd think at least _one _of them would have an attention span longer than five seconds…_

"**So, now that _that's_ settled,"** Clemente started, "**What do we do today?"**

"Let's go to the beach!" Rutee jumped up from the floor. (Wow, that was so random… even for me… I'm just makin' this up as I go along. XD)

"No, stupid, we can't do that!" Leon growled.

"And why not?" Rutee demanded.

"Who here even _has_ a bathing suit?"

Silence.

"Oh… well, we can go and get some!"

"We can't waste a whole _day_ on a vacation!"

"Yes we can!'

"NO we CAN'T!"

"YES we CAN!"

"NO WE CAN'T!"

"YES WE CAN!"

"_NO _WE CAN'T!"

"_YES _WE CAN!"

"_**NO** _WE CAN'T!"

"**_YES_** WE CAN!"

"will you guys SHUT UP!" Chelsea roared from the doorway.

We turned and looked at her. Her hair wasn't tied up yet and she was still in her pajamas.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning! SOME people are still asleep!" She continued.

"Not you, apparently." Rutee scoffed.

"Not me, either…" Mary stood next to Chelsea rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Mary! Do you want to go to the beach?" Rutee asked happily.

Leon's eyes opened wide.

_Ha, he's realized he's going to lose._

"Yeah! I wanna go! I really wanna go!" Mary bounced around the room.

"Alright! Now, let's go and buy swimsuits!" Rutee exclaimed.

"Fine…" Leon admitted defeat.

"Girls with me, guys with Stahn!" Rutee yelled as she gathered up the girls and ran outside of the room with them.

After they left we stood silent for a couple of minutes when Stahn finally broke the silence.

"Alright… shall we go?"

Leon sighed. "_Fine._"

I shrugged, "it's not like I have a choice…"

"That's the spirit!" Stahn beamed.

I sweatdropped.

We left the hotel and walked to the nearest clothing store we could find.

Stahn looked around for a person who worked there.

"Ah, Miss! Could you help us?"

A woman with long black hair and an odd pink hat on her head turned to look at us. "Yeah, sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well, um" Stahn squinted at her nametag "Hilda, we need to find swim trunks." (XD Hilda! Yeah, I think I'll have one random Tales cameo in each chapter!)

"Swim trunks? Over there." She pointed to where the swim trunks were.

_Wow… right next to us._

Stahn scratched the back of his head nervously, "uh, thanks."

"You're welcome." she chuckled.

So, we picked out trunks, tried them on, bought them and so forth. (No need to go into detail, right? … RIGHT? You'll find out what each of the trunks look like _later_.)

As we walked out of the store we found the girls already waiting for us.

"How did you--?" Leon started to ask when Stahn cut him off.

"Psychic."

"…right…"

"Let's GO already!" Rutee was tapping her foot impatiently. As if there's any _other_ way to tap feet.

"Right, right." Leon sighed.

_It's like he lost a bet or something._

And so, we found ourselves at the beach.

"Ok, now, we're gonna go change. You guys go over there." Rutee gestured over to the men's changing area.

I walked in, changed, and walked out.

Only the girls were out at the moment. Mary was wearing an orange bikini, Rutee didn't look much different since she had a black bikini on, Philia had a light green/white one piece on with her hair down and glasses off, and Chelsea had a pink bikini on and a pink inner tube.

I was wearing some navy blue trunks. Plain. But, I'm not trying to impress anybody. Well… I don't think she'd care…

Leon was the next one to come out. He was wearing (Pink trunks! Just kidding.) light gray trunks. He looked over the girls and stopped at Philia in her swimsuit glory. (…what? Hair down, glasses off, NOT wearing three layers of white cloak/dress! It's pretty shocking, I'm sure!)

_At times like this, I remember he's actually sixteen._

And finally Stahn came out. He was wearing bright red trunks. And he wasn't phased by swimsuit Rutee one bit. Since she dresses like that all the time. Except now she's not wearing those tights/boots things. (Those ARE boots, right? I don't really pay attention…)

"Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" Rutee screamed as she headed towards the ocean.

"HEY! That's CHEATING!" Stahn bellowed as he followed her.

Leon sighed and raced to the water.

Then the rest of us followed. I was the only one not running, though.

Of course, I came last. I noticed that Philia stayed by the waters edge. She's probably never been to a beach before.

I waded far enough into the water so I could float along at a leisurely pace. While I was so and totally _not_ paying any attention to my team mates whatsoever Leon and Philia were arguing.

"No, I don't want to go to in the water!"

"You _will_ go into the water!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

Of course, I didn't know this at the time but Leon had picked up Philia and tossed her as far as he could into the water. Guess who was in the particular spot she was headed for? Yeah.

I noticed a shadow from behind my eyelids, so I opened them to see what had created it. What I saw was a mass of green.

SMACK!

She was using me as a floatation device while I was trying to find my way back up to air.

I shoved her off and breathed in deeply.

Leon rushed to the scene shouting apologies. To Philia, not me, but I expected that.

Chelsea frolicked over to us. Inner tube and all.

"Hey, Garr, are you alright?"

"I didn't think Philia was that heavy."

"Well, anyone is heavy if they're coming at you from the sky!" Philia tried to defend her weight.

Maryswam by. "I didn't think she could fly!" She beamed.

Chelsea turned to Philia. "Was it fun?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was very repetitive."

"…oh…"

I went back to my floating since I didn't want to take part in this particular conversation.

The next thing I heard was Rutee yelling, "YOU! SHE-BRAT!"

"Augh! I KNEW OUR PATHS WOULD CROSS AGAIN!"

I tried to get out of hearing range since I _really_ didn't care. I came across Mary who was humming something.

"Na nanananana_na_na Katamari Damacy!"

…_Kata… mari? What's that?_

And so, we had fun frolicking in the ocean. Well, except for Rutee… she was fighting with "she-brat". Oh, and Philia since she had a near death experience.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

P84: Yeah, I'm sorry… I was lazy and didn't want to come up with more. It's Garr, people! Come ON!

Garr: …

P84: Dude, is Loni your bastard son?

Garr: …I don't know what you're talking about.

P84: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, next is Kyle! Oh, those durn blondes!

Kyle: I get a chapter? 'Cause I'm a hero, right? RIGHT?

P84: Your obsession scares me.


	6. Kyle and the Mask

_Thinking_

_Daydream_

OMG! NEXT DAY UPDATE! Oh, and, next daychapter equals shortish chapter.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_My name is Kyle. I have a sword. I fight Elraine. Because I'm bored. I like to ride. On draconis'. It's better than. Having… um… Aeris'? No, that doesn't work… dang…_

Loni, Reala, Judas and I were walking towards the Phandaria to find Garr since he's a hero.

_Boy, I'm gonna be the bestest hero ever! Since, you know, Stahn was my dad I'm automatically heroic!_ (For the love of atamoni… DAMN MAN, WE DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!) _I have STAHN BLOOD!_ (SHUT UP!)

"Stahn blood." I muttered under my breath and grinned. (AUUUUUUUGH!) I'm not sure why, but it felt good to say it.

"What was that?" Loni asked me.

"Hm? Nothing. I said nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

I looked over at Reala 'cause I do that a lot. I'm don't know why, though.

She was walking at a leisurely pace minding her own business. She caught me looking at her and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh. Alright, then."

Silence for a little while. I was trying to find a rhyme for draconis' in my head during that time when Loni broke the silence.

"Hey, Judas, where'd you get your mask anyway?"

"…that's none of your concern."

"Is it fused to your face or something?" I asked.

Judas turned and looked at me incredulously. "Why would you think _that_?"

"Hey, yeah! He says that won't take of the mask because… well, I think it's because he's ugly or something--"

Judas looked like he was about to rip Loni's head off.

"--but, it might be actually attached to his head!" Loni looked as if he had solved the mystery.

I looked at Judas, his eye was twitching.

"It's _not_ attached to my head."

"What? So it's not some weird birth defect?" Loni looked confused.

"You've already changed theories?" Reala asked.

"Yes'm."

"No, it's not a birth defect. And it's not fused to my head." Judas said calmly as if talking to a two year-old. His eye had stopped twitching.

"Oh… so, you're just ugly?" Loni saidlooking bored.

Judas' eye started to twitch again. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Where'd you get it, then?" Reala asked him.

"Oh! Did you fight a dragon and keep the skull?" Loni looked interested again.

"Maybe he bought it! You know, in a store!" I said.

"Psh, yeah RIGHT!" Loni instantly denied my theory. "Like they have shops FULL of designer skulls."

Judas sweat dropped.

"Did you raid a museum?" I was genuinely curious.

"_No_."

"Hm." I though about that… what an odd site…

_There was a dinosaur museum in the middle of a park. Flowers all around it, butterflies too. The birds were singing and it was a relatively nice day… until… _

_A man with his face blacked out appeared on one of the trees, cape flapping in the wind. The sky turned dark and the birds stopped singing. He jumped down and some little kids ran screaming in the other direction._

_He walked towards the museum and flung open the doors. The lady that's in the lobby, you know the one, was trembling in fear._

_Direct me to the dinosaur exhibit! He demanded. She pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the dinosaurs. He walked where her finger pointed._

_He looked up at an unnamed dinosaur. He smirked. He jumped up ontothe railing around itand wrenched its skull off. He placedthe skullon his head and walkedout of the room._

_He passed the area where the lobby lady _should _be, but she had run away. He left the museum laughing like a maniac, cape still flapping._

I looked at Judas with my eyes wide. "How could you _do_ that, Judas?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Apparently we had moved on from that subject in our conversation. I was juststaring into space while walkinglike an idiot for that whole time.

"Um… sorry, I just zoned out…"

"Yeah, we noticed." Loni scoffed.

"What were you thinking about?" Reala asked.

"Something very strange."

Silence.

"What _kind_ of something?" Reala probed.

"Well, it obviously has to do with Judas." Loni made a gesture towards Judas.

Silence again.

Loni snickered. "Do you have some sort of **_crush_** on Judas or something?"

Pause

"EW! NO!" I frantically denied it.

Judas looked violated. (XD He looks funny violated. In my mind, at least.)

Loni burst out laughing, "C'mon, man," pause for laughter. "It was only a joke!"

"That was _mean_!" I panted.

"Jeeze, I didn't think you'd take it that seriously!"

"Loni, I swear if you ever say something _that stupid_ EVER again, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you." Judas growled.

"…ew." Loni obviously wasn't thinking along the same lines that Judas was. (Man, once you get him going YOU CAN'T STOP HIM! XD)

"NOT LIKE THAT! DON'T BE STUPID!" Judas looked flustered.

"Like _what_ then?"

"I'll KILL you! . . . Don't you ever think of _anything_ else?"

"No, not really."

"Wow, Loni, that was honest." I praised him. Well, if you praise someone they'll do it more. Wait… what am I trying to make him do exactly? (Even I don't know. Like I said, I'm making this up as I go along.)

"I hate you so much, Loni." Judas grumbled.

"Hey, I hate you too, buddy!" Loni grinned.

_My name is Kyle. I have a sword._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

P84: Yeah, that was weird. I'm not quite sure how it happened.

Kyle: …… STAHN BLOOD!

P84: SHUT UP OR IT'S STABBITY TIME!

Kyle: … S. t. a. h. n. … b. l. o. o. d.

P84: Martel, I hate you AND your Stahn blood.

Kyle: Blood of… STAHN equals HERO ME!

P84: Man… anyway, yeah main character chapters are short. Next is HAROLD because she is awesome. Oh, and I never said the Leon was turned on by Philia. You really should get yer mind out of the gutter! XD

Harold: Well, you know,I can always inject thisserum into the reviewers--

P84: No.

Harold: But!

P84: No.


	7. Harold's Robot Adventureish Chap

_Thinking_

Narrator… I guess…

Omigoshz, I lovez ze Harold…z… Everythingz kewler with a z! Or an x. XTREME TO ZE MAXZ! XD Oh, and zorry it took so long, I had finalz/midtermz... vatever…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Argh! Loni, you're such a pervert!" Nannaly was shaking with rage.

Loni cowered, "Please don't hit me again!"

Judas, Reala, Kyle, and I were watching this nonsense that happens every other ten minutes play out. Well, there was nothing better to do…

"Is it just me, or does she like abusing Loni?" Judas asked me.

"Who doesn't?" I smiled.

He grinned back.

"What exactly did he do again?" Kyle was watching intently.

"Tch. Does it even matter?" Judas scoffed.

Nannaly brushed her hands off on her outfit and looked proud of herself. Loni, on the other hand, was lying in a crumpled and bloody heap making odd squeaking noises. (uh… squeaks of PAIN! I don't know… Shut up.)

"He never learns," she huffed.

"Well… maybe if you used a reward for _not_ saying/doing perverted things he'll learn faster!" Reala proposed.

I jumped up. "That would be an interesting experiment! Like when you train rats, cheese or shock! The data I could get from that!" (Ooh. I wanna shock him!)

"NO!" everyone in the immediate area, this includes NPCs, screamed.

"But…"

"No."

"Anyway, what could I use as a reward? The only thing _he'd_ like would be… well… something perverted," Nannaly sighed.

"Or a Get Out of a Random Beating Free card," Loni managed to say from his lovely spot on the cold hard ground.

"Don't make me hurt you… more," Nannaly warned.

Loni squeaked (SQUEAK OF PAIN!) again and tried to make himself look smaller, but this didn't make him look small of course since he's the biggest one in the group. (HAH!) And it was also pointless since he's LYING ON THE GROUND!

Judas started to walk away from the scene. "Idiot," he mumbled.

I decided to follow him. Hey, would you like to stay with the two idiots, Ms. Violent, and Ms. uh… Reala? (You just wanna stalk Judas. But, what girl wouldn't?)

I caught up to him and looked up at him. He nodded. We walked in silence for a while.

_I'm really short. But, so is Judas so I guess it's ok…_

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Harold! HAROLD!"

_Huh? Oh!_

It was Karlel. (Karlel, right? Not Karell or anything… right? Her twin brother… Karlel. Not Karell.) He ran over to us.

"What is it, Karlel?"

He stopped right in front of us to catch his breath. "A bunch of your," pant "robots are," wheeze "destroying your," gulp "lab."

There was a pause.

"The precious! Nasty little hobitses are wrecking my precious!"

They stared at me like I was crazy, but I'm used to that.

"I was just kidding, jeeze."

_What was I doing again? Oh yeah._

"MY LAB!" I rushed off to save my precious lab.

With my lab threatened, it's needless to say that I got there in no time. When I made it to the lab I found a couple of my robots randomly taking things apart.

_Audible gasp!_

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

Wait…

Judas and Karlel stared at the dust cloud I had left behind.

"Well… I'm gonna follow her."

Pant "I'll be," cough "there in a minute."

Back at the precious…

_Sometimes I wonder if all of this is really worth it…_

Just as I was pondering this, Judas ran up to me.

"Are you alright? What's happened? Do you need any help?" He asked these questions, and more, without taking a breath. His face was turning red.

_He's gonna pass out at this rate!_

"BREATHE, JUDAS, BREATHE!" I shouted.

He took in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

I felt around on my body and face. "Seems like it."

He sighed, relieved, "good."

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

There was the sound of something falling to the floor, so I turned to see what it was.

"I," gasp "hate," huff "you guys."

"Hey, Karlel."

"How do we destroy the 'nasty little hobitses'?" Judas smirked.

"Be quiet. Well, I would prefer that we leave them in tact…"

"Oh, so no strategy? Alright, I'm going to go and beat them senseless."

"Their robots, they don't have feelings."

Robot 789w34 turned to me and a tear of oil ran down his metallic face.

"Except him."

"…right."

Karlel stood up. "Harold! What have I told you about playing God?"

"That since I'm not God I can't play the part and anything I make would be a sin against nature," I recited.

"That's right! I'd better not catch you playing God again!" He waggled a finger at me.

I sighed. "Yessir…"

"…whatever, I'm going to kill the robots now." Judas approached one of the robots.

"You can't kill robots, they aren't alive! So, technically, I wasn't playing God Karlel," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You will sooner or later."

"Psh."

Many disabled robots later…

Karlel had left to get some rest since he had never run that much in one hour, or so he says, so Judas and I were left to our own devices. We sat in some grassy field somewhere… I forgot where exactly, I don't pay much attention to my surroundings when Judas is present.

"Harold?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your name before you changed it?" (Did they say her real name in the game? I totally forgot. They didn't, right?)

"…if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Please?"

"…no"

"Why not?"

"Then you'd start calling me that, and it would get out to the masses… you know, that stuff."

"If I never told anyone?"

I looked him straight in the eye, "why do you want to know?"

His eyes widened, "why _wouldn't_ I want to know?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"You started that!"

We sat in silence for a while.

"I'll tell you _my_ real name," he said.

"Well, I already know yours, Leon."

"No, that's not my real name either."

"How many names do you have?"

"Only three."

"Only?"

Pause.

I sighed, "fine, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

Judas looked triumphant, "my name is… er… _was_… E--"

"Hey you guys! What's happenin'?" Loni grinned at us.

Judas glared at him, "I hate you…"

"Aw man, you're so cold! I can see the ice crystals and _everything_! Anyway, we've already been over that, so shut up."

"Hey Loni, why do you wear a shirt that shows your stomach?" I asked, randomly.

"The ladies like it!"

"…you know, I happen to, technically, be a lady in case you've forgottenand I don't particularly like it."

"You… don't?" He looked stunned.

"I do not. I don't think Nannaly does either."

Kyle had made his way over to us from who knows where.

I pointed a finger at him. "You! You also wear a shirt that shows your stomach! Why?"

"…Loni told me to."

"Kyle, you suck, don't tattle!"

"Hey…" I started. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" All three asked at the same time.

I went up and poked Loni in the belly-button. He gave me an odd look.

"What are you--?"

I waved my hand dismissively. I walked over to Kyle and poked him. He giggled and covered his stomach. (The dough boy move.)

I was pleased, "you could be a… dough boy."

"Dough boy? What's that?" He asked.

"Kids today…" I sighed.

"You mean, kids in the future," Loni pointed out.

"Don't make me get Nannaly."

Nannaly popped up, "get me for what?" Reala waved at Kyle from behind Nannaly, "Hi Kyle."

Loni yelped and hid behind Kyle while Kyle waved back. Well… he _tried_ to hide behind him

"Oh, it's nothing really…" I smirked at Loni.

"I'm tired…" Kyle complained. "I want to go to sleep."

"You're so lame, Kyle," Loni taunted.

Kyle yawned.

"Alright, let's go then." I was kind of tired, too…

Everyone but Judas and me started to walk away. Judas turned to me.

"Still want to know?"

"Nah, if you tried to tell me, I think Clemente or Dymlosor someonemight randomly show up."

He chuckled, "yeah, you're probably right."

"HEY! YOU GUYS! WE _WILL_ LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Loni shouted from about twenty feet away.

"COMING!" I shouted back. "Hey, Judas."

"Hm?"

"Race ya!" I grinned and sprinted towards the group.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He rushed after me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P84: I _just _finished ToD. The ending… wasn't as good as it _could_ have been. Although, I did enjoy Chelsea and Bruiser fighting. XD

Bruiser: I AM TAN AND MUSCLE-Y!

Chelsea: I AM SKINNY AND PINK-Y!

ROUND ONE! FIGHT!

P84: …yeah, Inuyasha was kewl for the first season, but then it died. HORRIBLY!

Miroku: THE BLACK PLAGUE!

Loni: Hello, partner in perv-ness.

Zelos: Hey, don't forget me! Seriously.

P84: You're so pretty, Zelos.

Sango: Must…

Nannaly: Kill…

Sheena: Pervs…

Miroku, Loni, & Zelos: RUN AWAY!

Guy: I'm from Tales of the Abyss!

Miroku: Are you a fellow perv?

Guy: No, I have a girl PHOBIA!

P84: That is why he is awesome. It's just TOO funny. Seriously.


	8. Loni's Sitcomesque Fantasy

_Thinking_

_Daydream_

INTO THE MIND OF A PERVERT! AWWWAAAYYY!

789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34

_I wonder what Nannaly would look like in Reala's dress… Since it's revealing… and short… and pink… her hair down… no bra…_

The group, minus Kyle and Reala, were sitting around the campfire. Harold was trying to convince Judas to be a test subject in one of her experiments, Judas was trying to ignore her and failing since she was hanging all over him, Nannaly was staring at the fire, and I was staring at her with a spaced out look and a slight pink tint on my face.

Nannaly looked up at me and instantly turned bright red. Her face matched her hair.

"What?" She asked.

I snapped back to reality to find Nannaly in her normal outfit. Stupid reality. "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why."

"Um…" I shrugged.

"I know why." Harold popped up next to Nannaly with a cat-like grin on her face.

"Why?" Nannaly and I asked at the same time.

"Loni's thinking diiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrty thoughts," she said teasingly.

Nannaly sighed, "not surprising, but do you have evidence?"

"I have a twin brother AND I'm older and have more experience in these matters, trust me."

"Alright. So… now for punishment…" Nannaly cracked her knuckles.

(Loni: HEY! My chapter is full of abuse? LONI ABUSE?

P84: Yup.

Loni: You suck.)

I put my hands up for defense. "Uh, hey! It's not like it hurt anybody! I was just thinking!"

"Thinking dirty thoughts." Nannaly and Harold said.

"You have no proof!"

"Yes I do." Harold looked bored.

"What, then?"

"You're Loni." Nannaly pointed out.

Harold agreed, "that, and you're a guy."

"And that you gave it away a second ago."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Nannaly nodded.

"You did," Harold smirked.

I stared at them, eyes wide, speechless.

Silence.

"Judas! Help me, buddy!"

Judas looked at us, opened his mouth to say something, shook his head, and went back to staring at the starry heavens.

"You suck."

Nannaly took out her bow and arrow, "are you ready for your punishment?"

"…sounds kinky," I mused. (Dude, sick.)

_EEP! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! Wait… maybe Nannaly's into that stuff? Hmmmm…_

Nannaly was **pissed**, Harold looked like she was about to burst out laughing, and Judas was lost in thought. A fancy way of saying zoned out. But, my mind was already on more important matters

_I wonder what the heck Kyle and Reala are doing. Maybe they're… doing _it_? BEFORE ME? … OH CRAP! PAIN!_

Nannaly proceeded to shoot, punch, and kick the living crap out of me.

_HELP! I NEED AN ADULT! A TEACHER! MOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!_

It was only after I was bleeding profusely from many different places did she stop hurting me.

"You're… you're worse than the monsters!" I managed to groan.

"Yes, well, you deserve it."

"Nuh-uh! Every guy is like this! I'm just more open about it…" I protested.

Harold and Nannaly turned to Judas.

Judas looked away from the sky and turned to them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nooooothiiiiing," Harold drawled.

"ANYWAY, Loni, don't try and distract us!" Nannaly fumed.

"From WHAT? You've already pummeled me…"

"I think her next plan is to neuter you." Harold smirked.

Nannaly considered it, "you know, that's not a bad idea…"

I felt the color drain from my face.

"Please don't."

"I doubt Nannaly would actually do it… But, it's a good threat!" Harold exclaimed.

"It _is_ a good threat. I'll start using it."

"Since _normal_ violence doesn't seem to be working."

"Yeah, he doesn't think before he speaks," Nannaly sighed.

"I do, too! Just not for very long…"

Suddenly Kyle and Reala appeared.

_THANK GOODNESS! Now, the topic will move from me, and I can resume my train of thought._

"And, WHERE were you two?" Nannaly sounded like a mom for a second there.

_Hm… Nannaly as a mom…_

(BE FOREWARNED, this next part scares me, and it'll probably scare you too. You don't NEED to read it, but whatever.)

_Honey! I'm home! Loni comes into what appears to be his ideal home. Two stories and whatnot._

_Oh, Loni dear! Nannaly cries from the kitchen. Welcome home! The children have been waiting for you to come home, they have something to show you!_

_Oh? Why? Is it my birthday? Loni asked from the doorway into the kitchen._

_No, Father's day! Did you forget? Nannaly giggled. Anyway, dinner will be ready in a second. They'll give you your present after we eat, ok?_

_Yeah, that's fine. Loni nodded._

_DADDY! A miniature Nannaly and Loni scream as they run downs the stairs and tackle Loni._

_Hey, hey! Try not to kill me, ok? Loni groaned. _

_Nannaly Jr. and Loni Jr. looked at the ground. Sorry, daddy. _

_It's alright. Loni got up. _

_Dinner's ready! Nannaly called from the kitchen._

_YAY! Loni, Nannaly Jr., and Loni Jr. yell and rush into the kitchen._

_A lovely chicken dinner was on the table. Steaming hot._

_Nannaly, you're such a good cook! Loni complimented her as he salivated._

_Oh, stop. She blushed. Dig in, you guys!_

_Yeah!_

_After they ate, Nannaly Jr. and Loni Jr. got out a package. Here daddy, we made this for you!_

_I wrapped it! Loni Jr. boasted._

_But, I did most of the work making it! Nannaly Jr. countered._

_Kids, kids, it doesn't matter who did what, just as long as you did it together! Loni opened the present. It was a picture frame with all four of them together._

_Oh, this is the best present a father could ask for!_

_And, later tonight, I'll show you the Father's Day gift _I'm _going to give you. Nannaly winked._

_Hot dog! Loni beamed._

(The corniness of it all… IT BURNS!)

"Heh… Heheh… heh…" I had a stupid grin on my face and was staring at Nannaly again.

"Nannaly, Loni's staring at you again," Harold tattled.

"Yes, I noticed." Nannaly was crimson again.

"Beat him up! Please?" Harold had puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, alright." Nannaly raised her fist.

"Wait? WHAT?" I looked around desperately.

Sounds of a particularly bloody skirmish ensue.

Sorry, this "battle" has been censored. Please, take this time to go to the restroom, get a snack, or go outside you lazy geeks.

"Ow…"

_When I get back to my time, I am _SO_ raising her to be the woman_**I**_ want._

789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34789w34

P84: That daydream was really corny. Like, sitcom corny. It'll never happen like that.

Loni: SHUT UP! A man can dream, right?

P84: Anyway, entering the perv's mind was rather scary. Don't make me do it again.

Loni: It's like Batman says, "You wouldn't like being in my mind." or… something similar.

P84: LEAVE BATMAN OUTTA THIS!

Loni: Why do you like Batman so much?

P84: Since he doesn't have superpowers, but he fights super powered bad guys!

Loni: Riiiiiiiiiiight… whatever.


	9. Author's Note

P84: Hey guys! Sorry 'bout the lack of updates... Legendia came out, so I've been playing it like a madwoman!

Judas: You ARE a madwoman.

Leon: Indeed.

P84: ...

Loni: WOAHparadox... I think...

P84: I'll give you an update once I finish the character quests... ALL OF THEM! I finished the main story and now am doing the character quests.

Rutee: I really don't think they care.

P84: ...

Norma: I RANDOMLY POP IN AND INTERRUPT THINGS! RARGH! YOU, SKULL-BOY! THAT IS YER NICKNAME!

Judas and Leon: ...creative.

P84: Okie... ANYWAY, I'll update LATER.

Garr: So she says...

P84: I swear it!

Chelsea: Must kill... Bruiser...

P84: Remember, kids, SHIRLEY SUCKS! Oh, and Garr.

Garr: HEY!

P84: And Colette... and Mint... and Claire... and--

Nannaly: SHUT UP!

P84: Someone has an anger management problem...

Nannaly: I DO NOT!

P84: O.O;;;

Anyway, yeah, sorry...


	10. Nannaly's Homicidal Tendancies

Many of you must be rather angry at me for not updating. Well, SUCK IT UP! I got games to play, monsters to kill and WORLDS TO SAVE! So, I finished Legendia and that's why I'm updating.

Yip.

Ee.

Anyway…

_Thinking_

_Narrator_

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah…"

Loni was talking… and talking… and talking…

_Somebody shut him UP! I can't listen to him much longer!_

"Blahblahblah Reala blahblahblahblahblahblah breasts?"

…_he did not just say what I _think _he said…_

"Yes." Reala answered whatever SICK and TWISTEDquestion Loni asked her.

"LONI!" I shouted into his ear.

"Ow," he whined, "what is it?"

I then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" He held his bloody face.

"You said something about Reala's chest!" I huffed.

"What, are you jealous that I'm talking about hers instead of yours?" Loni smirked at me.

_I'LL KILL HIM!_

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" I kicked him between the legs.

Loni fell over, "…o…ow…"

"Actually, Nannaly, he said nothing about her chest." Harold cut in.

"W-what? He did so! I heard him say breasts!"

"_Chicken_ breasts. He asked her if she liked _chicken_ breasts. You know, to eat? As food?"

"…oh."

Loni stood up. Then fell back down again. He sat up.

"…"oh"? JUST "OH"?" Loni was pissed.

"W-well… I… heard "breast" so I just assumed--"

"Oh, that's _REAL_ good! Beating people up on ASSUMPTIONS!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? Don't push it."

Loni shook his fist. "You'll get yours…"

"Stop it, you guys. We don't have time to waste on your idiotic bickering." Judas scolded.

"I'm older than you, Skull-boy." I glared at him.

"You guys are like little kids! Beating up each other 'cause you like each other!" Harold grinned.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER!" Loni and I yelled at the same time.

They all stared at us.

Loni scoffed, "why would ANYBODY like that stupid…"

Time slowed. I watched him as he said the worst thing he could have possibly said at that point in time…

"…**_TOMBOY_**?"

All eyes turned to me. I was hunched over so they couldn't see my face. I started to shake. With ANGER not TEARS.

"Oooooooooooooooooh, now you've done it!" Harold said in a slow-mo sing-song voice.

"What? What'd I do?" Loni sounded frightened.

I lifted my head slowly. Fire was burning in my eyes. I was ready to KILL.

Loni stared at me, wide-eyed.

I growled at him.

He gulped.

Harold grabbed a chair. Judas sighed and sat next to her.

Kyle looked scared. Reala fiddled with her dress.

Time sped-up to normal.

I pounced on him, screaming madly.

Loni emitted a high-pitched screech and covered his face, "NOT THE FACE!"

Harold and Judas laughed.

I started to hit, scratch, kick, and inflict ANY and ALL the pain I could on him.

"The PAIN!" Loni squealed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I, err, laughed.

"Maybe we should help him?" Reala proposed.

"…nah." Judas and Harold replied.

A few minutes later…

I stood up and brushed my hands off, "that'll teach ya."

No response.

"I think you've killed him…" Kyle said.

Harold poked Loni with a stick, "yeah, I think he's dead."

(I can totally see Harold poking a dead Loni with a stick. No, seriously.)

"Psh, he's just faking." I paused. "Bring him back!" I pleaded.

"What? Why? I thought you _hated_ him." Harold smirked.

_Damn you, Harold! You _know _don't you?_

"I do! But, I don't…"

"Which is it, Nannaly?" She paused. "You don't **_love_** him, do you?"

_Must not… go on… homicidal… RAMPAGE!_

"…why would Nannaly be in love with Loni? They fight ALL the time!" Oh-so-innocent Kyle asked.

"You, my friend, are an idiot." Harold monotoned.

"What? Nuh-uh!"

"I must admit, Kyle, if you haven't noticed it by now, you may be more of an imbecile than your father!" Judas chuckled. "I never would have thought it possible…" (Me either. Oh, wait, BURN!)

Kyle grunted.

Harold pulled Kyle aside, "You see, my adorable moron, neither can tell the other one that they love each other! So, they beat the crap out of each other to make up for it! The bruises and verbal abuse is a symbol of their LOVE!"

I turned bright red. "NUH-UH!"

"But, Loni doesn't fight…" Kyle looked confused.

"Ah, but he comments on her…" she made quotation marks with her hands,""physical attributes" all the time, right?" Harold pointed out.

"…oooooooooooooooooh!"

"Yes, you see! It makes sense!"

I walked up to Harold and held my hands out to strangle her when…

"Hey, shouldn't we resurrect Loni now?" Reala looked down at Loni.

"We don't have anymore life bottles…" Judas walked over to Loni and kicked him in the side.

"AndReala won't bring him back until NANNALY ADMITS THAT SHE LOOOOOOVES LONI!" Harold beamed.

"What? I never agreed to--" Reala started.

"Quiet!" Harold hissed.

"I will NEVER--"

"You want him alive or don't you?"

"You won't tell him, will you?" I groaned.

"Do we all promise not to tell our not-so-adorable moron that Nannaly's in LURVE (My own word, thank you very much!) with Loni?" Harold looked around.

"I won't!" Reala and Kyle said together.

"No duh," I said.

"I won't say it outright, but I WILL give many many hints." Judas shrugged.

"I promise to do that, also!" Harold looked me straight in the eye. "Now… sssaaaayyy iiiiiiitttt!"

"I love macaroni."

"Come on, I'm not gonna fall for that!"

"……ve…lo…"

"LOUDER!" Harold yelled.

"…iloveloni…"

"WHAT?"

"IloveLoni!"

"Meh, good enough… Reala'll bring him back now…" Harold went over to Loni and watched Reala ressurect him.

"You know she'll never let you live this down, right?" Judas turned to me.

I looked down at him, "yeah, I know."

"Hey, Loni! WHAT'S THE WEATHER LIKE UP THERE?" Harold shouted up at him.

"I'm dizzy…" Loni moaned.

"That's not answering my question…" Harold glared at him.

Loni turned to me, "YOU! MURDERER!When this journey is over I am SO raising you up to be my perfect woman!" He threatened.

"You want to die? Again?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Um… no, never mind!" He laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought."

_And so, another fight ends…_

Ten minutes later…

"DIE!" I shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

And so, it starts all over again.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

P84: Whooooooo… finally… sorry 'bout the chapter. I don't think it's all that good...

Loni: You suck, you made me die.

P84: I brought you back, man.

Loni: I still DIED!

P84: It's only a matter of time…

Grune: I like to plant seeds and sing songs about seeds! And I fight with a vase!

P84: Deadly…

Loni: Why, hello there, Green!

P84: Grune.

Loni: Whatever…

Nannaly: I'll kill you…

Grune: Hello other people!

Loni: Hello… tall lady!

Nannaly: Leave her alone!

Norma: G-girl! What are you doing hanging around pervs like this!

Grune: They just seem to flock over to me.

P84: ANYWAY! Sorry about the wait. At least I updated, you know, eventually…


	11. Judas' Mask Problems

WH00T! The Judas chapter! I thought about doing his chapter last, but then you'd all kill me. Most likely. Anyway…

_Thinking_

Narrator

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_I like pie. And flan. Mostly flan. What about FLAN PIE? That would be **AWESOME**!_ (Just kidding! XD)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Loni started to talk. And that's not good, "hey, Judas…"

"…what?"

"Take your mask off."

"Why?"

"…you never take it off."

"I do, too!" I growled.

"No, actually, the only time you take it off is your Hi-Ougi…" Harold pointed out.

"And you don't _take_ it off, it breaks. Then is magically repaired two seconds later." Loni sighed.

"So? Maybe I _like_ the mask."

They said nothing for a while. Then they huddled together and started whispering to each other.

I glared at them.

_What are they whispering? Why is Loni so close to Harold?_

The latter was more important to find out at the moment, apparently.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Nannaly tried to look like she didn't care that Loni and Harold were so close to each other.

They both turned to look at Nannaly, shushed her, and went back to their plotting.

She looked like she was going to horribly murder them both.

I sneaked over closer to them to attempt to hear what they were saying.

"…tan lines on his face from the skull?"

"Maybe…"

I felt myself blush.

_I don't have tan lines on my face! …do I?_

"Maybe there's something important written on the skull!"

"Like a shopping list?"

Harold smacked Loni upside the head.

"No, doofus, like instructions or something."

I sweat dropped.

_Harold comes up with some pretty weird ideas…_

"Instructions for what? Like to get to TREASURE?" Loni had shouted that last word and didn't even notice.

" YOU IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Harold roared.

I ran and hid behind a tree, not wanting to risk Harold's wrath.

_Hiding behind a tree doesn't mean I'm a coward. It just means I'd like to live. Wait, who am I trying to convince?_

As I convincing myself I was not a coward, Loni zoomed by, screaming like a little girl with Harold not far behind.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN AWAY EVERYTHING!" Harold bellowed carrying a sword ready to strike at Loni.

_Hey… WHAT A MINUTE!_

"THAT'S MINE!" I yelled as I yanked Chaltier away from Harold.

She turned around and pinned me to the tree, her eyes looked as if they were on _fire_.

_Eep!_

"You _will_ give me the sword. You will give me the sword _without _a fight. And you will do so, _RIGHT **NOW**_!"

I gulped, "yes, ma'am!" I managed tosqueak out and handed her the sword.

She ran off without saying another word.

Loni was running as fast as he could towards any source of protection.

"NANNALY!" he clung to her, "Get 'er! Get 'er! Please!" he pleaded.

Her face turned red, "and _why_ should I help _you_?"

"…because I'm so cute?" he tried.

Nannaly started to growl and Loni let her go and ran towards Kyle and Reala who were conveniently out of the away during all of this.

"HELP MEEEE!"

Loni was being chased by both Harold AND Nannaly. Sad, huh?

Anyway...

I slumped to the ground, my face red, and panting.

_Man, Harold can be REALLY scary sometimes… I didn't know she was so _strong

I stood up and looked around. They were all gone… over that way.

_Well, might as well put myself in danger for no reason again…_

I walked in the direction of Loni's scream for help.

_They're all a bunch of idiots. All of them. Every single one of them._

Loni was running around Reala and Kyle in circles. Harold and Nannaly were chasing him, not seeming to notice that if they stopped he'd run right to them.

I watched them do this for a time until I got bored and amused myself with the task of trying to get to Kyle and Reala. Kyle was blissfully unaware of what was happening and Reala simply didn't care.

_It's amazing how much Kyle is like his father… the resemblance is almost scary._

Loni was slowing down, now…

_Getting tired, I assume._

…and Harold and Nannaly were gaining on him.

"I give… I GIVE!" Loni wheezed as he fell to the ground.

Harold took out a syringe and laughed maniacally while Nannaly just looked determined.

Loni cowered in fear.

I stepped closer to the (soon to be) commotion so I could get a better look at Loni's bloody pulp.

I had stepped _too_ close, apparently, since they all looked at me. Then, Harold shouted, "GET HIM!" and Loni and her pounced on me. Nannaly looked confused.

I yelled (squealed) in shock as they attacked me.

"TAKE HIS MASK OFF!"

…_I can't believe they went through all that for…_

I tried to fight them off, but Harold still had Chaltier so I couldn't do much…

Loni wrenched my mask off of my head.

"I GOT IT!"

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?"

…what_? It hurt!_

"YEAH!"

I shielded my face as they were celebrating their victory.

"Ah, but we still can't see his face…" Loni commented.

"I'm on it!" Harold said, cheerfully.

_Oh, curses._ (I say that a lot. Not that I'm EVIL or anything.)

Harold took one of my hands in each of hers and held them firmly to the ground. She looked me straight in the eye. I gulped and could feel my cheeks heat up.

She studied me for a really long time. Suddenly, she grunted and looked like something had been confirmed. She got up and faced Loni.

"Yep, he has tan lines."

"I KNEW IT!"

"I do not!" I protested (whined).

"Judas has tan lines! Judas has tan lines! Judas has tan lines! Judas has tan lines! Judas has tan lines!" Harold and Loni sang in unison.

"I DO NOT!" I got up and tried to get my skull back (attacked them blindly).

"Hey, no, I'm keeping this!" Harold said.

"It's MINE!"

In the midst of the skirmish, (funny word… skirmish. XD) I heard something crack.

Loni held up the two pieces of what was formerly known as my mask.

"Whoops."

"Grr! Now I won't be able to take a DNA sample from the skull!"

Everyone looked at Harold, puzzled.

"Since, Judas' skin should be left on there… then I could make a CLONE!"

I sighed, "I hate you guys. I hate you guys with all of my heart."

"Aw! How sweet! We hate you, too!" Loni grinned.

"Shut _up_."

"Doesn't it usually repair itself?" Nannaly had recovered from her shock. (She saw the object of her affection jump on a 16 year old boy. Shocking!)

"It doesn't seem to be doing it this time…" Loni mused.

Meanwhile

"Look! That cloud looks like a pony!"

"All of the clouds look like ponies, according to you, Kyle."

"Heh heh."

Anyway…

"I don't think it's gonna fix itself…" I sighed.

"What'll you do, then?" Harold asked.

I went over to my bag and went through it.

"AHA!"

I had found my _emergency skull_. In case of emergencies.

They stared at me, dumbfounded, as I put it on.

"Feels good to have my mask on again."

"I hate you." Loni groaned.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

P84: Oh, yes, I'm cool.

Loni: You are NOT.

P84: How come you always are the one to talk with me?

Loni: … I dunno…

P84: Oh, yes, and I'm sorry if I make any mistakes, I never actually played ToD2. I read a bad translation.

Loni: Nobody cares.

P84: Yeah, yer right.


End file.
